


Paradise is a State of Mind

by dizzzylu



Series: Mating Games Submissions [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It feels right, to want Stiles there. To show him the things and places and people Danny loves.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise is a State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Week five's bonus challenge was to take two or more characters and send them on a road trip. This was more of a plane trip, looking back on it now, but I just wanted some Danny/Stiles schmoop. Apologies.

It's tradition for Danny and his siblings to go to Hawaii for the first month of summer vacation. It's a time for them to unwind and reacquaint themselves with family. To be kids by running around with their cousins and their cousins' neighbors. Kids that act like they're all brothers and sisters, regardless of who their parents are. It's something Danny looks forward to every year, even though Jackson bitches about it for a month leading up to the last day of school.

Except for this year.

It's not that Danny doesn't want to go home, to visit the Big Island and hike in the forests he knows so well. He just wants to be in Beacon Hills, too. To spend these last weeks with his friends, to be kids for a little while longer, until the promise of college is too large to ignore. He wants to be lazy and free and maybe spend a little time with Stiles without the eyes of the school on them. Swinging slow in Danny's hammock with the sun warm on their backs.

In the weeks leading up to the end of the school year, Danny argues back and forth about it, with himself and his parents. He pleads for a shortened trip, but they insist he needs this family time now more than ever. Danny throws down the eighteen card, and his parents counter with an offer to help him move out of the house.

Two weeks before he's set to leave, Danny thinks about inviting Stiles along. It's not something he's ever done before, introducing a boyfriend to his entire extended family, but he's never been serious about anybody like he and Stiles are, either. And it feels right, to want Stiles there. To show him the things and places and people Danny loves.

His parents agree to it, but it's accompanied with a long list of reservations, and a two week time limit. Which is honestly more than Danny could've hoped for.

: : :

Stiles is quieter in Hawaii. Danny has always know Stiles is observant, but it's never been more obvious than watching him around people he doesn't know, in a place he's never been. It's nice. Unnerving, a little, but nice.

And it helps Danny to see the Islands in a new way. To see them through Stiles' eyes and fall in love with them all over again.

: : :

With all the people around, it's hard to spend some time together, just the two of them, but Danny is a planner. He tiptoes to Stiles' room before the sunrise and drags him out of bed with the promise of coffee and kisses, a worn pair of hiking boots dangling from his free hand.

Stiles bitches all the way up, through his huff-and-puff breathing, but when they reach Danny's destination, the sky is pink-gold, the water a deep, endless blue, and Danny kisses Stiles awake, one arm looped around Stiles' waist. On the way back down, the sun bright in their eyes, Stiles' complains, but with less feeling, and they do get their coffee eventually. Danny never breaks a promise.

: : :

They spend their days walking the island, little cousins and brothers and sisters trailing behind them. Their giggles and screams bright and familiar, and at least they have each other to keep them entertained so they're not paying attention when Stiles' tangles his fingers with Danny's, warm and dry.

: : :

It isn't the food Danny misses most every time he leaves, but it's a damn close thing. Poke and poi and his auntie's kalua pig. It's not anything Stiles is used to, mostly because Beacon Hills just doesn't have the niche market for it, but he tries everything once. And his occasional grimace is hardly noticeable.

: : :

As the days count down to Stiles' departure, there's one last thing Danny wants him to experience. It's a risk, not something they've talked about at all, but Danny thinks maybe, if Stiles lets himself, it could work.

By now, Stiles is used to Danny waking him up with nipping kisses to his neck, a hand cupped over Stiles' mouth to stifle a snuffling moan. Stiles follows with hardly any complaining, his eyes barely open, which means he misses the surf boards fastened to the top of Danny's uncle's car.

Stiles comes awake during the drive, staying quiet to drink in the landscape around them. Danny's never taken him this way before, a narrow winding road that leads to a quiet beach with low waves, perfect for a beginner. He hums with a nervous energy, shuffling from foot to foot while Danny gets Stiles' board down. Danny understands the feeling and reaches out to trail reassuring fingers down Stiles' bare spine.

: : :

To say the high point of the lesson was having to help Stiles get into his wetsuit would be an understatement. But Stiles is smiling and the sun is just breaking the horizon and there's still hardly anybody on the beach yet, so Danny feels confident about tackling Stiles to the sand, kissing his smile, working his wetsuit open. With all their wriggling, only two thin layers of neoprene separating them, it doesn't take long for Stiles to get hard, and Danny is only to happy to reward his hard (heh) work with a careful hand job.

Stiles doesn't take long to come, the combination of the endorphins and (probably) the possibility of someone seeing them, helping him along, and his breathless laugh at the end is all worth it, his fingers swiping over come on his stomach to reach down and get Danny off, too.

After taking a few minutes to catch their breath, Stiles chases Danny into the ocean and they both clean up, trading salty, lazy kisses in between each swell of water. It's perfect, with the sun hanging low, now. Other surfers and their chatter adding to the roar of the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> My only regret is I didn't have more time to devote to fleshing this out. Perhaps I'll come back to it.
> 
> I'm [dizzzylu](http://dizzzylu.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
